Mia and Me - Episode 225
The Strongest Team is the twenty-fifth episode of the second season of Mia and Me. Summary After they solved the oracle, Mia and her friends plan to free Gurga from her spell with the help of the magic potion. But where to look for Gurga? Plot It's the day of the riding competition. Mia is nervous, knowing that Renzo will lose his farm if she doesn't win. Since Violetta has yet to return, Contessa signs some papers in her place. Mia and Mario notice Violetta's father, and Mia feels she needs to say something to assure him that Violetta is all right, even if she can't exactly explain where Violetta is. As Mia goes to talk to him, Contessa shows up and insists that Sylvio arrest him, still believing he's the one behind Violetta's disappearance, although Sylvio protests that its his day off. Mia says Vittorio is not the one responsible, and says she will go find Violetta, as her bracelet starts glowing. Vittorio tells Mia to tell Violetta that he loves her. Mia arrives in Centopia and meets up with Yuko and Mo, asking if they've seen Varia and explaining that she promised her father to bring her back home. Mia tells the group about the riddle, and they realize they need to free Gurga from Rixel's spell, if they're going to be able to defeat him. Meanwhile, Rixel realizes that this is exactly what the elves plan on doing, and plots to set a trap using Gurga as bait. Rixel's master points out that Rixel only has until sundown to capture the winged unicorns, and that his plan better work. Raynor and Mayla explain that they don't have much rainbow water remedy left, and that they should use just enough to cure Gurga and keep the rest in the castle. They agree to pour the water into a water shooter shot, entrusting Yuko with the task of curing Gurga. As the trio head out, Simo shows up, having found Violetta's necklace, which Lasita recognizes. Elsewhere, Violetta is unsure of what to do, when Rixel happens to come across her. Rixel taunts her, but Violetta realizes she has an opportunity to prove to Mia and the others that she's on their side. Violetta offers to help Rixel one more time, although Gargona is skeptical. They head to Polytheus, who sells them the things needed to set a trap. Rixel explains his plan to Violetta, and she heads off to find the elves. Polytheus shows up again, and offers Rixel a flute to lure unicorns since he paid him so generously. Violetta meets up with Mia and the others, and explains her plan to trick Rixel into giving her information by pretending to work for him again. Yuko and Mo are skeptical of her claims, while Mia simply tells Violetta that she needs to put her necklace back on and return to her father. Mia, Yuko and Mo come across Xolana and Shiva, who warn them that they saw the elves headed for the location Rixel is planning to set the trap in. Violetta realizes the elves are coming, and tricks Rixel into sending them into the entrance of the cave that has a secret way out by claiming he's holding the map upside down. Using rocks that function as walkie-talkies and the unicorn flute, Rixel lures the elves into the cave, but Mia realizes something is up because the sound of the flute makes no sense in unicorn language. Rixel traps them inside the cave, and they realize Violetta was trying to warn them. Violetta opens up the way out, and tells the elves they need to catch up to Rixel. Yuko and Mo send their butterflies out to find Simo and Lasita. Shiva and Xolana are ambushed by Gargona while looking after the unicorns, tying up their arms and legs with snake-ropes. Rixel has them target Lyria, knowing Onchao and Ono will come to protect her. Gargona manages to tie up Onchao's legs, but the elves arrive before Rixel can put Onchao under his control and break the bottle of green fluid. Yuko flies around dodging Gurga's fire until she gets the chance to shoot some of the rainbow water into Gurga's mouth, freeing Gurga from the curse. Mia and Violetta go to untie Onchao, when some of the fireballs attack Violetta, badly injuring her as she fights them off. Rixel realizes he's been defeated as Gurga is no longer under the spell, the fireballs all put out and Simo and Lasita arriving to help out. Since Violetta helped save them, Mo gives Violetta her friendship ring back. Violetta explains how she threw away her necklace and won't be able to see her father again. One of Onchao's tears heal Violetta's wounds, and Simo returns Violetta's necklace to her. Rixel attempts to escape, and comes across Lyria. When Ono comes to defend her, Rixel manages to use what green fluid he still had with him to put Ono under his control. Mia and Violetta realize it is time to return to their own world, when they see Rixel riding away on Ono. Mia promises Onchao to come back and help save Ono. Mia and Violetta return to their world, and Violetta takes off her necklace and returns it to Mia. Violetta explains how she has come to love Centopia as much as Mia does, but knows that she belongs with her father. Violetta and her father reunite, and Violetta tells her mother that she's going to be living with him from now on. Violetta has no interest in participating in the riding contest, and wishes Mia good luck as her turn to ride is about to come up. Major Events * It's the day of the riding competition. * Contessa signs up in Violetta's place, and she tries to get Silvio to arrest Vittorio for the disappearance of her daughter. * Mia tells Vittorio that Violetta is okay, and she tells them all she will go find her. * The elves plan to free Gurga from Rixel's spell, and Rixel makes a plan to use Gurga as bait to capture the winged unicorns. * Simo finds Violetta's necklace. * Violetta pretends to be on Rixel's side so she can warn the elves about Rixel's plan. * Violetta tricks Rixel into luring the elves into a tunnel with a secret exit by telling him he's reading the map wrong. * Rixel's plan gets ruined, and Gurga is freed from his spell, but he still manages to get Ono under his control. * Mia and Violetta go back to the real world, and Violetta withdraws from the competition and goes with her father. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "To beat the foe and cross the wall, first free the biggest of them all." * The heroes manage to beat Rixel by freeing Gurga from his spell, but then Rixel manages to put Ono under the spell while the elves are celebrating their victory. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 4 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2